Runaway and Rescue
by Hallucinating Skys
Summary: Naruto runs away from his date and happens to run into Sasuke in the dark street. Shounen-ai SasuNaru . Drabble. AU. T rated to be safe


A/U: hi hi, my first little fanfic. SasuNaru makes the world go round. Please R&R but please don't be to harsh ;]  
i _can_ take constructive critism though

WARNING: This story contains Shounen Ai meaning boyxbo lurve. Haha i warned you so don't leave a reveiw whining about how much you hate it and how wrong it is, because i _really dont care_ :D

* * *

That annoying girl, she wouldn't stop following him. Yes, they _had _been on a date, but it wasn't like he really had any feelings for her. Especially after they had started drinking and she had gotten a little...tipsy. The only reason he had gone on the stupid date was to take his mind of a certain raven haired rooomate.

Naruto didn't no why, but lately, Sasuke had been all he had been able to think about. During classes he found himself staring at the other teen's dark hair(Naruto sat behind him) and daydreaming about various, embaressing, situations.

"Narruuttoo-kuuuun..." a shrill voice came from down the street. "Where'd you goooo?"

Naruto increased his speed as he ran down the mostly quiet street, looking behind him all the way to make sure the drunken girl wasn't right behind him. As he began to turn back around, he fell over something.

----

Sasuke stared up into clear blue eyes. The same blue eyes that greeted him every morning, and the same ones that he thought about all day. But what the hell was the blonde doing on top of him? Though the raven couldn't honestly complain. It was only last night that he had dreamed about the two of them in a very similair position, Naruto on top of him with a hand and knee placed on either side of sasuke, then the blonde would slowly reach down and.....

"Eh?! Sasuke?!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Get off me dobe," Sasuke said flatly, though his voice completely betrayed the feelings of joy swirling inside him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Scrambling to his feet, a slight blush entered Naruto's face. The raven had to admit to himself that this was cute, but quickly turned away to hide his face as his own cheeks grew red.

He stood akwardly, not quite knowing what to say or do. He was an Uchiha damnit, he shouldn't feel like this. Before he could get his thoughts back together, though, he was being led by the hand into an alley that was only partially lit by the street lamp.

The hand in his was warm and comforting. His skin tingled from the touch, since when had the dobe effected him so much?

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was quieted by the words of the blonde. "This girl's following me, I was on a date with her but...she had a little to much to drink,"

He smiled sheepishly, sending sasuke's heart into double time. "When she gets drunk she gets a little daring i guess and so she--" Heglanced out into the street, "Shit, she's coming. We gotta-"

His words were cut off as sasuke pressed his lips against the blonde's. He couldn't take it anymore. The golden locks that framed his tanned skin and stuck up in various places, the blue eyes that seemed unaffected by the tradgedies in life, filled with pure happiness, And the pink lips...those were also part of the raven's downfall.

Sasuke had a hand planted on the wall on either side of Naruto, keeping him there. At first, the blue-eyed boy was hesitant, but then he began to work his lips with the other's. He allowed the raven's tounge to slip past his lips and into his mouth, exploring the new area. In return, Sasuke let the other boy do the same.

Reluctantly, Sasuke was the first to pull away, noticing the presence of the girl he assumed to be Naruto's date from earlier. He so longed to return to the boy who was infront of him, and feel connected once more. But first he had to get rid of unwanted audience.

Sasuke looked at the girl standing in the entrance of the alley. It infuriated him that the blonde had gone on a date with such a stupid looking bimbo, but all the same, _he _was the one who had gotten to steal a kiss from him. His voice came out cold as he glared at the girl, slightly amused, "Sorry but this blondie is mine,"

"Oh..." she said dumbly, suprised at the scene infront of her, stumbling out of sight.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond to the insult, but made no objection when Sasuke pressed his lips against his once more.

* * *

The END.

Hope you liked it...even though it's not the best.

R&R please, i'll give you pocky if you do *wiggles eyebrows* xD


End file.
